His Lullaby
by a Porcelain Doll
Summary: Once he saw her in the caves, something changed inside of him forever, but can he protect what is his when the evil returns and threatens Middle Earth? The Fellowship is reunited, along with a new friend. Is she truly the only thing that can save their world? To him, though, she wasn't just an angel, she was his lullaby, his princess, his everything.


**Summary: **Once he saw her in the caves, something changed inside of him forever, but can he protect what is his when the evil returns and threatens Middle Earth? The Fellowship is reunited, along with a new friend. Is she truly the only thing that can save their world? To him, though, she wasn't just an angel, she was his lullaby, his princess, his everything.

**Notice:** Oh my gosh! Hello everyone! It's been a long time hasn't it! I'm so sorry I haven't been writing, I've been so stressed out with school and getting ready for college that it's driving me crazy! Well, if you didn't know, I'm a huge Lord of the Rings fan . . . especially Legolas *.* Haha, so I decided to start this story. Oh, and don't worry, a new chapter for my Nalu story will be posted in a week or two (finally). Anyways, please enjoy my story, and tell me whether or not I should continue!

**Story Info:** This is about 10 years after Frodo threw the ring into Mount Doom, and everything has kind of gone back to normal (aside from the orcs). I'm trying to keep Legolas in character, but forgive me if he doesn't sometimes, it's quite hard writing romance for him in there :P Also, Frodo will be returning, and their may be some romance involved with him. (Am I sensing a love triangle?) Haha, I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**His Lullaby**

**Chapter One: **A Glowing Light

* * *

"**L**egolas, what is it?" Asked the hairy dwarf beside him

"I sense something just beyond the trees." Legolas responded, his eyes fixed on the dark opening of the forest

Gimli drew out his axe and slowly approached the opening. Legolas followed, his bow ready in his hands. They both walked through the opening, ducking under the branches. The forest was dark, and the branches gave little room for movement. It would be very bad if an enemy suddenly attacked.

Legolas heard heavy breathing and footsteps hurrying towards them. He raised his hand up, motioning for Gimli to stop. Legolas steadied his bow; Gimli gripped his axe tight, gulping down his nerves. Time seemed to stand still as they waited for whatever was coming to get in their line of sight. Both would stand their ground.

"Wait" Legolas said, putting his hand on Gimlis axe. Before Gimli could question him, a woman ran through the trees. She was covered in sweat, her short brown hair in knots, and he clothes were torn and covered in blood. She was panting, you could tell this women did not have long to live.

"Please . . . help" the woman desperately panted. She ran back into the forest, leading them to the destination.

"Could be a trap" Gimli said

"It might not though," Legolas said, beginning to run after the woman. Gimli simply sighed and started to jog after them.

They did not have to run very far before they reached a small cave. It was dark inside, but a faint white glow seemed to radiate from the opening. She walked inside, still clutching her side. When they got to the source of the glow, both could not believe what they saw. There, lying on the ground, was a woman with large golden angel wings. She was pale, but it made her long, silky blonde hair radiate with the wings. She was curled up and had no clothes on, and she appeared to only be but 18 or 19.

"What is she?" Asked Legolas, breaking his gaze to look at the injured woman.

"Please, you must help, before it is too late." The woman panted

"We will do no such thing until we get an explanation!" Gimli demanded

Then, a bellowing roar shook through the forest, an orcs roar. "You must protect her, keep her safe! I will draw them away, they cannot get to her!"

Before the woman could run, though, Legolas grabbed her arm. "What is going on here?" This time, he demanded it.

"You cannot let anything happen to her. She is what will free us all." The woman answered

"What is she? And who are you?" This time Gimli asked

The woman looked down at her, her eyes saddened, and her face distorted. "She is the most pure creature in all of Middle-Earth, not to mention the strongest. There is not one person alive who knows of her existence that wouldn't kill to possess her. I'm trying to protect her; I don't want to see this land lose its purity. Please, watch over her. I can tell that you two are kind and strong, please watch over her until she finds her way. Don't leave her alone, that would surely end her."

Legolas and Gimli were lost for words, they had no idea what was going on. The woman then snapped out of her sadness, and her features turned stern. "I'm going to draw them off. They can smell my blood, so it shouldn't be too difficult. Make sure she stays safe."

Legolas released her arm, and the woman slowly back away, her eyes once more lingering on the unconscious glowing woman.

"Who are you, and what is her name?" Legolas said

"My name is Annalei, and that Is Lorelei, she is my younger sister." Then, another bellowing roar sounded, and time sped up again. "Promise me that you will look after her!"

"I will not promise anything, but I will tend to her while she is unconscious." Legolas answered

The woman gave a faint smile , then, she turned around and ran out of the cave. You could hear the sound of at least 5 orcs running after her, past the cave. Legolas listened for awhile, and he could tell that the woman did not make it far, as the footsteps stopped about 2 minutes into the chase. Their attention was then placed on the woman curled up in the corner. Her glow was slowly fading, and some color was returning to her skin. Her wings retracted into her back, creating a long tattoo of angel wings going down her back to the back of her calves. She was turning into a normal looking human again.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Gimli

"We have no choice but to look after her until she regains consciousness." Legolas said, talking a seat next to her

"W-what? Who knows how that will be!" Gimli grumbled

Legolas took off his green cloak and placed it over her, covering her exposed body. We cannot leave her here; we can take her back to Gondor once she awakens. Gimli sighed, knowing that he could not leave a defenseless maiden alone in the woods. "Aye, I suppose I will go fetch some wood to start a fire." Legolas nodded and watched as Gimli left the cave. He looked back down at the young woman, she did not have any spiritual aura to her anymore, yet she still looked beautiful. However, she looked small and fragile, like the weight of a sword would crush her bones if she were to hold it. He put his hand on her shoulder; her skin was cold. They needed to warm her up, less she get sick or worse.

* * *

**T**he sky was dark, and the forest became too dangerous to go into. Gimli started a fire, and they pulled her close to it, warming her up. Gimli had caught a small furry creature and roasted it over the fire. He dug his teeth into it and groaned in utmost satisfaction.

"Even though we've been together for over a decade, your eating habits still manage to disgust me." Legolas joked

"Shut it, Elf" Gimli retaliated, a piece of meat still in his mouth. Legolas huffed with a smile, when the woman next to them began to stir.

They both stood up, Gimli completely forgetting about his meat and dropped it to the ground. The woman groaned and stirred uncomfortably. Her eyes fluttered open, and her eyes adjusted to find two men staring right at her. It was strange, though, as she showed no signs of fear.

"Who are you?" She asked, sitting up , causing the cloak to fall to her lap.

Gimli coughed and looked away, blushing a bit. Legolas did not allow his eyes to wander, and he went over to her and pulled it back up to her chest.

"That is what we'd like to ask you." He said, looking into her eyes. Her expression remained blank, as she continued to stare at him. "Who are you?" He asked once more

Her mouth opened slightly, and her eyes seemed to look deeper into his. "I, I don't know."


End file.
